recuerdos-oneshot
by martilove205
Summary: recordaba su cabello color mandarina, recordaba sus bellos ojos cafe, recordaba...-luffy x nami-


**Bueno, en serio quería escribir un oneshot de este estilo, porfavor dejen reviews –martilove205-**

Luffy hiba caminando hacia la cubierta del, sunny, estaban todos sus nakama, pero se fijaba en una en especial, nami, le parecía simplemente perfecta, esos cabellos que comparaba a diario con mandarinas, esos labios que le parecían apetitosos, esos profundos ojos café, tan solo pensar en ella le hacia sonrojar, pues claro, ella era la primera de los nakama que conocio, incluso antes que a zoro, a ella le había tomado mas cariño que a los demás , si alguien se atrevia a lastimarla una sensación de ira profunda se apoderaba de el, y no es de extrañar, desde que robin le había dicho el significado de enamoramiento lo había comprendido, y honestamente no esperaba ser egoísta con sus demás nakama, pero nami era su mundo, recuerda todavía la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que vio esos hermosos y expresivos ojos, sintió como su pulso aumentaba cada vez mas la miraba, el pelinegro se detuvo en la barandilla del barco, donde nami se encontraba apollada,

Oi nami,….recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos-dijo luffy

Claro luffy- respondio nami- porque preguntas?

Porque me sentí muy raro nami, y fue tu culpa *tono infantil*

COMO!?- chillo una nami muy enojada mientras golpeaba a luffy

Iteeee! Nami – luffy siguió con su tono infantil-

Porque te duele si eres de goma!-la pelinaranja seguía chillando

Porque el golpe me lo das tu- regaño el capitán con cara de dolor

Luffy- dijo una sonrojada navegante con un tono calmado

Luffy siguió recordando, esos momentos tan calidos con su navegante, y las distintas sensaciones que le había hecho experimentar, como la primera vez que le había confiado su preciado sombrero de paja, su tesoro, honestamente, fue la primera vez que la ira cego todos sus demás pensamientos, o quizás cuando a ella le había picado aquel bicho en Little garden, fue la primera vez, y es en serio, que sintió miedo, no le tenia miedo a nada, pero si algo mas grave le hubiera pasado a nami, el se hubiera destrozado, tenia mucho miedo esa vez, y cuando vio a nami en perfecto estado después de eso, sintió una calma imprecionante, y también felicidad, ese dia no hiba a perder a su navegante, y además habían ganado a un nuevo nakama, chopper, como mola no?, recordó esa vez en que sus respiraciones chocaban y…

-luffy, estamos, muy….cerca- dijo una sonrojada nami

-s-si- respondio luffy (comparemoslo con un tomate)

Recordó nuevamente esos apetitosos labios de su navegante, aquellos labios que le encantaba saborear, si es verdad que luffy adoraba la carne, pero los labios de nami le sabían mejor que cualquier especie de esta, y hablando del tema, como olvidar su primer beso con nami, ese beso fue muy dulce, en ese momento luffy sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, el suave tacto contra los labios de nami lo relajaba y cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, era como el kairouseki, pero no lo hacia sentirse débil, sino, bien, relajado, recuerda que cada dia en el barco era genial, porque, tenia a sus nakama,y a nami, recordó cuando nami le dijo, que lo amaba, esa sensación no se comparaba con nada, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, siempre había querido oir esas palabras de la boca de su navegante "te amo", luffy vio un destello, era el sol, los primeros rayos del dia se asomaban por la ventana de su habitación despertando a luffy de su sueño, era la cruel realidad, que había dado otro golpe mas en la cabeza a luffy, era el mudo real, cada mañana era un reto para el, a duras penas se levanto, con lagrimas en los ojos, ese cabello color mandarina, esos bellos ojos café, esa radiante sonrisa suya, ya no podría verla nunca mas, a ella , a su nami, el mundo se le venia encima cada dia mas, no podía soportarlo, esa angustia, ese dolor, esa impotencia, no podía sacarlos de si mismo, las lagrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos, "por que ella!?" seguía sufriendo aun mas, echándose toda la culpa,

"porque no me llevaste a mi!?", pensaba el desesperado luffy, "esto es mi culpa!" , ahora era un mar de lagrimas el que brotaba de sus ojos " un solo paso!, solo eso!, y la hubiera salvado!" ahora se venían los recuerdos malos, lo cerca que estaba de salvarla, esos centímetros de diferencia, esa, esa….esa hacha!, podía recordar sus ultimas palabras "gracias", no quería creerlo, definitivamente no, golpeaba el piso con sus puños, de alguna manera debía sacar tal peso de si …

-jeje, solo mírate- dijo una voz femenina

"esa voz", luffy dejo de golpear el suelo y torturarse a si mismo psicológicamente para observar, la figura de su amada, una vez mas frente a el, el mar de lagrimas seguía brotando de sus ojos

-N-N-NAMI!?-grito el pelinegro como pudo

-solo mírate luffy- dijo nami con una sonrisa- estas sufriendo demasiado por mi-

-n-nami!, perdona!, yo quería salvarte yo!- fue interrumpido por nami

-shhhhh, luffy, no tengo mucho tiempo, -le lanza algo- aquí esta todo lo que no pude decirte

-p-pero nami!- decía el pelinegro

\- y porfavor….perdonate-dijo nami antes de desvanecerse

-NAMIII!- grito un luffy nuevamente desesperado

El pelinegro miro el objeto que su navegante le había lanzado, "un tone-dial" pensó este, acto seguido empezó a reproducirse

"luffy, como no pude decir mucho antes de "eso", quiero decir, gracias, al principio te traicione, pero igual me aceptaste como tu nakama, siempre supe que eras especial, fuiste una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, y porfavor, recuerda estas palabras, el que no me veas, no significa que no este contigo, te vere cumplir tu sueño, pase lo que pase, rey de los piratas, y también recuerda esto,-se escucha la voz de nami lagrimeando-

-te amo"

Despues de escuchar esto, luffy comienza a llorar aun mas fuerte, todo lo que el paso con ella, cada momento, lo apreciaba mas que nunca, "pero todo lo que tiene un principio, debe tener un final" se dijo para sus adentros, acto seguido, se seco su lagrimas y porfin después de un tiempo, logro esbozar una sonrisa "nami estará conmigo siempre".

 **Perdonen si les parecio triste, yo solo quería escribir un oneshot de este tipo, díganme porfavor que les parecio en los reviews- martilove205-.**


End file.
